


50lo点梗

by Flowersareemptydreams



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Thranduil/Legolas - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowersareemptydreams/pseuds/Flowersareemptydreams





	50lo点梗

“莱戈拉斯，告诉我，你怎么考成这样？”瑟兰迪尔用食指舒缓着皱起的悬针竖，翘着腿，无奈的看着自己儿子坐在自己的大腿上，手里还抱着一只自家宠物印度猫“大角鹿”  
瑟兰迪尔，中洲大学的高等数学教授，性情不易近人，被教过的学生都形象的称它为“高岭之花”，儿子莱戈拉斯在数学方面写继承了他的优秀基因，数学成绩从未跌出国优秀的范围，但这次期中考试竟给自己带来了不及格这样的成绩，这是瑟兰迪尔从未想到的成绩  
“我不知道”莱戈拉斯非常直接的拒绝回答来自父亲的提问，专心致志的逗弄着“大角鹿”  
“别再逗猫了，回答我的问题”瑟兰迪尔对于自家儿子的倔脾气是一清二楚的，他不想说的事他坚决不会说的  
“••••••”莱戈拉斯没有理会他的话，继续东弄着“大角鹿”  
对于莱戈拉斯的倔强，瑟兰迪尔始终坚持“不听话，一顿操的原则”，虽然这是在自己的办公室，但好像依然可以实行这个原则  
他先是一只手固定着莱戈拉斯的腰，不让他离开，另一只手则抓起莱戈拉斯抱在怀里的印度猫，把“大角鹿”放在了地板上，让它慢慢悠悠的走回自己的小窝  
“ada，放开我，这是在你的办公室”莱戈拉斯略有些不愉悦，但瑟兰迪尔知道在这种情况下，莱戈拉斯是绝对不会说出原因的  
“在办公室又怎样？”瑟兰迪尔带着挑衅的语气附上莱戈拉斯的左耳，说着一些暧昧不以的话：“有没有试过，来一次试试”  
“老流氓诱发情了”莱戈拉斯的心情依然没有变好，甚至想用摆脱瑟兰迪尔的禁锢，一副不愿意配合的模样  
瑟兰迪尔揽着他的手更紧了，一用力将莱戈拉斯揽进怀里，另一只手顺势抱住了她，然后对已经微微泛红的耳尖吹了口气  
莱戈拉斯的耳朵更红了，透过光都可以依稀看见里面深色的血管了  
瑟兰迪尔轻笑了一声，抽出一只手向莱戈拉斯的身后摸去，从尾椎向上到达颈部，在滑到前面去解开了校服的白色衬衫，一路滑到胸前，解开了沿途的纽扣，在靠近红樱的地方还恶意的划了一下中间微微的凹陷，莱戈拉斯这时候正伏在瑟兰迪尔的身上，头靠在瑟兰迪尔肩膀上，在被按压的时候稍稍加重了呼吸  
最后的纽扣被解开，瑟兰迪尔随手一动就能看到大片因锻炼而呈现健康状态腹肌，抚摸着腹肌向上移动，再次到达红樱之间的凹陷，在那里微微停驻一会，然后伏向前去含住了其中的一颗，用舌头舔舐在风中瑟瑟发抖的红樱  
即使已经被这样对待过很多次了，莱戈拉斯还是有点受不了这样的刺激，带着浓浓的鼻音发出了一声呻吟  
瑟兰迪尔在胸腔里闷笑着，然后用空闲出来的那只手揉搓着被冷落的另一颗红樱，满意的看到手中的红樱和嘴里的一样开始充血挺立  
“小叶子，为什么不开心呐？”瑟兰迪尔腾出嘴，微微舔舐着莱戈拉斯诱人的锁骨说道  
“哼”莱戈拉斯依然没有说话，仍然用气鼓鼓的神态不发话  
“小叶子真的生气啦”瑟兰迪尔松开被舔舐的湿淋淋的锁骨，在胸前留下一个深红色的吻痕后，向上延伸啃噬他一动一动的喉结  
瑟兰迪尔的抽出放在莱戈拉斯腰间的手，开始解着莱戈拉斯的腰带  
皮带落地的声响惊醒了朦胧中的“大角鹿”，然而这时印度猫只是看了一眼，然后就继续舒舒服服的睡觉  
刚刚还温柔解着莱戈拉斯皮带的手刹那间就粗暴的扯下了莱戈拉斯黑色的校服裤子，紧实而又白嫩的翘臀暴露在空气中，然后莱戈拉斯就被推到了瑟兰迪尔的办公桌上  
办公桌上一堆一堆的试卷，上面红色的圈圈显得格外引人瞩目，但莱戈拉斯根本没有时间去管这些，他现在手被瑟兰迪尔用领带束缚着，趴在带着木质凉意的办公桌上，翘臀以一种求欢的姿态展现在瑟兰迪尔的面前  
瑟兰迪尔有些干渴的舔了舔嘴唇，他并不知道这一切在扭过头看着自己的莱戈拉斯眼里有多么的魅惑  
瑟兰迪尔从抽屉隐秘的角落里拿出了一只便于携带的润滑剂，一点点的将透明色的液体挤在指尖上，仿佛是害怕太快会用干净这些润滑剂  
将透明而又粘稠的液体在指尖间碾磨，然后充分的润滑，让粘上润滑剂的手指在窗外阳光的照射下亮晶晶的，莱戈拉斯决定不去看这幅淫荡的场景，把头扭回去，经闭着双眼，想要远离却忍不住的翘起双臀迎接接下来的要发生的事  
这是瑟兰迪尔第二次在这次性爱中笑出来，他将润滑液捂至温热后，开始用食指试探着触碰莱戈拉斯隐秘的穴口，异常缓慢的往里面塞进去一个指节，然后缓缓的向里面深入，直到小穴把一整根手指全都吃下去后，瑟兰迪尔在缓缓的在里面动作，弯曲着指节在里面扩张，等到莱戈拉斯的小穴已经不满足于一个手指时，莱戈拉斯正在办公桌上难耐的扭动着腰部，这对与瑟兰迪尔来说，就是一种无声的催促，很快的塞进了第二指，第三指•••••  
在深入第三指后，若有若无的触碰着敏感点，让莱戈拉斯早已在小腹前硬挺的欲望得到充分满足，瑟兰迪尔也没有做到十分充足的扩张，便换上了自己的“利器”  
因为先前的准备，莱戈拉斯已完全沉溺在情欲之中欲罢不能，他想要瑟兰迪尔以前那样用力的满足他，满足自己后面之中无尽的空虚  
“ada•••••给我••••••”莱戈拉斯现在眼角微红，一些泪水湿润了睫毛，非常的楚楚可怜  
“小叶子，ada满足你，你也告诉ada为什么不开心好不好？”瑟兰迪尔开始坏心眼的用欲望的顶端磨蹭着莱戈拉斯的会阴，却迟迟不肯进入，让后面空虚的厚学得到满足  
“恩••••••”莱戈拉斯并不是真的不想告诉瑟兰迪尔只是这件事和现在做的这种非常羞耻的事情  
瑟兰迪尔轻轻地用了些力道，将头部顶进去了一半，但是只是浅尝，并没有深入就抽了出来  
“唔•••ada••••进来••••••”莱戈拉斯不满的收缩着后穴，扭动着臀部想要将身后人的欲望吃的更深  
“乖孩子，ada都对你那么好了，小叶子说两句好听的话给ada听听好不好”瑟兰迪尔继续用欲望磨蹭着莱戈拉斯的穴口，看着得不到满足而收缩的嫣红色穴口，想努力地将自己的欲望含得更深  
“ada••••进来•••••”莱戈拉斯不想说出十分羞耻的话，把瑟兰迪尔刚说的话忽略，继续请求着他的父亲  
“不行的话不给你哦”瑟兰迪尔的腹黑性质这次发挥的更加淋漓尽致，邪魅的笑着看莱戈拉斯欲求不满的样子  
“ada••••”  
“说，想让ada操你，用大肉棒把你干的热起来”瑟兰迪尔这朵“高岭之花”一本正经开黄腔的样子也是十分的让人难以自拔的  
“唔••••不要••••••”  
“那ada就把衣服穿上了”瑟兰迪尔作势收拾起了衣服  
“哼••••不要••••我说••••”  
“这才是乖孩子”  
“ada，用•••你的大肉棒••••把我干热•••••把小叶子干的•••••好舒服••好舒服的•••••”  
“乖孩子，ada答应你”瑟兰迪尔露出了这次性爱中的第三次笑容，一个挺动将欲望顶入的一半  
“呃啊•••••好舒服••••”莱戈拉斯忘情的扭动着的腰肢，毕竟很久没有经历性爱的小穴在被撑开中还是有一点疼的，但这都比不上从身后那炙热的欲望所带来的快感  
“小叶子，外面还有一点呐”瑟兰迪尔的腹黑模式开启，浅浅的抽动，让莱戈拉斯得不到充足的快感来释放自己  
“ada•••都给我•••••”莱戈拉斯喘着粗气，想要到达顶点却没有足够的快感来释放，这让莱戈拉斯感到非常的难受  
“小叶子，那ada全部顶进去了”瑟兰迪尔抽动了几下，然后一挺身将全部的欲望顶了进去，并比原先再次张大了一圈  
“ada不要再大了，受不了了！”因为没有充分扩张的原因，莱戈拉斯在接受张大后欲望感到了撕裂的疼痛，眼角的泪珠流了下来，顺着脸庞的弧线落在办公桌上  
瑟兰迪尔在全部进去的时候，感觉到莱戈拉斯柔软的肠肉紧紧的吸附着自己的欲望，在自己缓缓运动的时候愈加的绞紧，但它伏下身去，轻柔的舔去莱戈拉斯眼角的泪水，压抑着自己想要贯穿的冲动，在莱戈拉斯高耸的蝴蝶骨上舔舐，来缓解莱戈拉斯的疼痛，看到莱戈拉斯不再有那么大的反应时，便开始做规律的活塞运动了  
一次又一次的撞击让莱戈拉斯感到相电流一般的快感从身后扩散到全身各处，但他有点接受不了这过于强烈的快感，带着浓重的鼻音对身后辛勤耕种的瑟兰迪尔抱怨道：“ada停下！不行了，吃不下了……”然后努力尝试着用后穴吞吐着瑟兰迪尔的巨物  
“…乖孩子…小叶子…全部吃进去…  
“…啊…嗯…ada…ada…胀…好大…”莱戈拉斯图努力的收缩着后穴，想让瑟兰迪尔欲望不要进入的那么深，但随后的一次冲撞让莱戈拉斯真的快哭出来了：  
瑟兰迪尔直接撞在了他的敏感点上，而且是非常用力的  
如此强烈的快感让莱戈拉斯早已硬得像石块一样的欲望在小腹上弹了两下，然后流出更多欢愉的粘液  
埋在体内的欲望再次张大了一圈，将莱戈拉斯的甬道卡的严严实实的，继而用更快的速度冲撞着敏感点  
莱戈拉斯的小腹和后穴在极致的快感下强烈收缩，绞的体内的欲望更加的火热，让莱戈拉斯欲罢不能  
持续的撞击敏感点让莱戈拉斯的欲望濒临爆发点，但一只手很快的阻止了颤动的欲望，指尖环绕了一圈头部后，用带了一些的薄茧的手掌握住，然后用拇指的指腹堵住了流淌出更多黏腻清液的小孔  
“别着急，我的绿叶，我们得一起”瑟兰迪尔说完后，更加用力的征讨着属于自己的领土  
“哈啊••••ada•••松开•••••好难受••••”莱戈拉斯因为生理泪水而泛起雾气的双眼显得更加迷蒙，他明显的感受到了身后瑟兰迪尔掐着他腰肢得力度，在最后一次用力冲撞的时候，瑟兰迪尔松开了紧握莱戈拉斯欲望的手，莱戈拉斯在高潮的同时骤然绞紧了甬道，绞紧甬道让瑟兰迪尔也释放了，灼热的液体一波一波的打在莱戈拉斯收缩不易的甬道上，莱戈拉斯明显的感受到了身后的热流，也感受到了办公桌上传来温热的触感  
“呼••••呼呼•••••••”莱戈拉斯喘着粗气，而身后的瑟兰迪尔则缓缓的抽出了疲软的欲望，后穴中透明的肠液混合着点点白色的精液缓缓的流了出来  
“小叶子，现在能告诉我为什么不开心了吗？”瑟兰迪尔用纸巾擦拭着淫扉的液体，一边细心的处理一边询问着怀中浑身瘫软的莱戈拉斯  
“ada••••你前几天都不和我做了•••••我以为•••••你••••不爱我了•••••••”莱戈拉斯蜷缩在瑟兰迪尔的怀里，抽噎着，瑟兰迪尔扔掉纸巾，然后用清理干净的手轻轻的拍着莱戈拉斯的背部，安抚着他  
“傻孩子，我怎么可能不爱你呢，只是因为你要考试了，我想让你好好的休息休息，别发挥失常”瑟兰迪尔温柔的亲吻着莱戈拉斯的发顶，安慰道  
“可我还是发挥失常了••••对不起••••••”抽噎的小叶子依然在瑟兰迪尔的怀里哭泣，在为这次没考好而辜负了瑟兰迪尔对他的温柔  
“没关系，这只是一次小考，下次努力就行了”瑟兰迪尔像一个正常的父亲一样，没有对孩子的一次发挥市场而感到失望：“你是最乖的孩子，不是吗？”  
“那同学的卷子怎么办，那上面有东西吗？”莱戈拉斯还是有些担忧的问道，毕竟要是有不明液体的话可就尴尬了  
“没有，那些都是没用的了”瑟兰迪尔摸了摸他因性事而泛起潮红的脸  
“恩”在怀里的莱戈拉斯渐渐地止住了抽噎，攀着瑟兰迪尔的肩膀，起身吻上了他的唇，说  
“我爱你”  
“I love you，too”  
END.


End file.
